In some cases, searching data requires inputs more complicated than a simple keyword search. For example, when searching items for sale, it may be necessary to consider not only the characteristics of the item, but also price and, in some cases, a transaction structure (e.g., loan terms). Complicated searches with many negotiable parameters may require computationally intensive processing involving heavy brute-force iteration over multiple data sets, making real-time or near real-time results difficult to obtain.